


Lestrade's Timing

by pureblood123



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute Ending, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lestrade calls, Sallock, Sally Donovan Appreciation, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Short & Sweet, Sorry Not Sorry, Tickling, shally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureblood123/pseuds/pureblood123
Summary: Sally and Sherlock established relationship. Lestrade calls Sherlock as usual and Sally needs attention.





	Lestrade's Timing

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything. Sally/Sherlock is my favourite pairing. Shally I guess.. or Sallock

While his thrusts speeding up a little bit, his phone started to ring rather loudly.

“Bloody hell.” Sally muttered, pushing him away from her since she knew he was going to answer and leave her there. Sure, they were in the middle of making love, but he was Sherlock and his work was still a bit more important than sex.

Sherlock, his eye twitching in annoyance, pulled out of her and grabbed his phone. “Hello?” He answered, lying back on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

“Yes, Lestrade, what is it? I’m rather busy at the moment.” He glanced over at Sally for a moment before his eyes fixated on the ceiling.

Sherlock was silent for a few minutes. Sally shuffled over to him, pressing kisses on his chest with a devious twinkle in her eyes. He was just beginning to get distracted by the light nibbles he was receiving. His expression changed to almost one of desperation. "Pay attention to me!" Sally whined, moving to grind against him. Sherlock hissed out a breath. All Sally did was smirk and let out a gentle laugh when she heard her boss shout, 

_“Sherlock, are you listening?!”_

The detective cleared his throat. “Yes, of course. Like I said, I’m rather busy AT THE MOMENT. Fuck… What were you saying again?” The end of his sentence was a bit higher pitched as her lips reached the head of his cock, giving it a gentle kiss.

“Feeling good, love?” Sally whispered.

Sherlock’s expression turned shocked. “No I’m not having a shag with Sergeant Donovan!” He exclaimed into the phone in slight disbelief before letting out a rather sexual sigh as Sally flattened her tongue and ran it down his shaft with a teasing slowness.

In one swift movement, she took his entire length into her mouth and teased it with her tongue. Sherlock released a ridiculously loud moan he had been trying to repress. Sally couldn’t hear what Lestrade said next, but Sherlock flushed a deep crimson.

“Still not shagging Sally.” He panted into the phone, glaring down at her. She popped off of him and took the phone, smirking gently. He stared at her and reached for the phone but she just squeezed the base of his cock, causing him to twitch and moan very uncharacteristically, ceasing from trying to grab the phone.

Sally put the phone to her ear, smirking down at Sherlock. “Boss, he said he’s busy. I’ll have him call you back when we’re done.” Sally purred into the phone, not waiting to hear Lestrade’s response.

He suspiciously leaned closer, straddling Sally’s hips. Within a second, he opened his eyes, glaring up at her.

"You want some attention?"

“Sherlock, you wouldn’t dare….”

“Oh, but I would.”

His hands attacked Sally’s sides, starting to tickle her. Sally laughed loudly, try to move a bit away from him. It didn’t work, if anything, he tickled her even more.

“Sherlock, you freak! Stop it!” she managed to get out in between laughs. He didn’t stop until he was on top of her again, holding her wrists down with a triumphant smile. He gently kissed her on the nose and released her hands. 

Sally chuckle and slap his shoulder gently. “Showing off just turns you on more, doesn’t it?”

Sherlock pressed his face against her hair and took a deep breath in and let her fragrance fill him. “I love your curls.” He dropped a chaste kiss on her mouth. “Want to shower with me? We might as well go together” he suggested, looking fondly into her eyes.

“Good idea,” she answered softly, staring back at him. When he was standing, Sherlock turned around and looked at his bed, making a disgusted face. Indeed, the sheets were wet with their sweat due to their activities.

“Sheets need to be changed,” the detective said.

“You’re not making Mrs. Hudson do it.”

Sherlock sighed dramatically.

“You could help, you know.” Sally said. “People would like you more.”

“Helping is boring.” Sherlock quipped and she smacked his arse gently so he started walking toward the bathroom, Sally following him with a fond smile.


End file.
